


PruHun Drabbles

by evilxbooyaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilxbooyaka/pseuds/evilxbooyaka
Summary: This is just a bunch of drabbles I wrote in 2011-2012 involving Gilbert and Erszebet.  Most of them are pretty fluffy.  Enjoy!





	1. Confession

He had finally done it. He had confessed to her. He waited for her to say something, anything to confirm his fear or hope. He couldn't read her face, her clover eyes told him nothing of what was going on that head of hers. He closed the distance between them, gently holding her hand as he reached toward her cheek, gently brushing his gloved hand across it.  
  
She didn't know what to say or even do. There he was; that arrogant bastard, her best friend, and secret crush for how many years now? He was staring at her with those crimson eyes but this time they weren't angry or even teasing: they were hopeful. She felt him hold her hand and brush against her cheek.  
  
Maybe this could be. Maybe they could actually have a chance at being happy. No more fighting, no more being married to someone she didn't love. There he was the boy she had grown up with, the teen she had fought, and the man she had fallen in love with.  
  
She smiled at him, "I do." He had never been more relieved in his life. He was impatient with how long the rest of the speech took. Couldn't they just skip to and you may kiss the bride?  
  
Oh, wait. Had he missed his cue? "Awesome," he pulled her close, dipping her down and finally kissing his wife.


	2. Gone

In that one moment, everything changed. Her whole world was turned upside down.   
  
She took the letter and his necklace. Ludwig put a hand on her shoulder, "I am truly sorry, Erzsébet." with a sharp turn of his heel he left her. This was the last thing he would ever write to her. She dropped to her knees sobbing. He couldn't be gone. He was too strong to be brought down.   
  
She would never hear his voice again; never feel his touches or his gentle kisses. He was gone. The next few weeks were a blur; she did everything without any emotions. But every night she had to sleep in their bed and cry herself to sleep. She never wanted anything more than to see his smile again.  
  
A year had passed now and with every day, she forgot a little more about him. What his kisses felt like, how he would laugh softly, or how he was sweet but only when no one was around.   
  
She stopped in front of the door to her house; she didn't remember leaving the door unlocked, let alone open. She set her groceries down, cursing the fact that she didn't have her frying pan. She slowly crept into her house, looking into the living room she let out a scream.  
  
"Well, that wasn't the response I was expecting," he grinned at her. She ran towards him, crying as she jumped into his arms. "Hey, now, no tears."  
  
She buried her head into his shoulder, holding him tightly, planning on never letting him go. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Does it matter? All that matters now is that I am home." he lifted her head up and kissed her gently, "With the one I love, ja."


	3. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has character death in it.

He had finally admitted that he loved her and with that shy smile she wore so well, she admitted that she loved him. So why was she taken away so soon? The few years of actually getting to hold her were not enough and he still yearned for her sweet kisses and her laughter, it rang in his ears like a constant siren’s call leading him into the abyss. Sighing, he rolled over and touched the side of the bed that was hers; he hoped that he would wake up from this nightmarish reality he was now living in but every day he woke up to emptiness. His heart heavy he planted his feet on the floor and made his way numbly to the bathroom. The reflection showed the nights of restless sleep and the tears he had cried over losing her. Banging his fist on the counter he slung curse words to the heavens and let the tears flow once more. He was awesome but now he was pathetic and weak; he knew she would hate how much he had fallen.  

He felt something brush against his back and she was there, smiling and happy, “Liz…..” he breathed out and tried to wrap his arms around her but all he managed to grab was air. He growled punching the wall in rage. _God damn it Beilschmidt! She is gone! Accept that fact!_ He turned back and grabbed his toothbrush, knocking over the holder and proceeded with his morning routines. Once showered and dressed he head downstairs and the smell of bacon wafted through the air. Curious to who was in his kitchen, he banged open the door to see her standing there. She smiled at him, “Hey Gil. Nice morning isn’t it? I’m making pancakes, I know they are your favorite,” His jaw dropped slightly and he blinked but she didn’t disappear. He walked over hesitantly and put his hand around her waist, nuzzling her neck and taking in her heavenly sent before leaving gentle kisses all over it. Squeaking she let out a bright laugh and gently pushed him away so she could give him a proper good morning kiss. He groaned a little and felt his hands come into contact with the cold metal of the stove. Gilbert opened his eyes and she was gone; there was no breakfast and no her. Gilbert ran his hands through his hair and paced back and forth only growing angrier by the moment. Why was he tormented by thoughts of her and images? What did he do to deserve this?

He sunk into a dining room chair and held his head in his hands. He always said it was better being alone but he didn’t mean like this. He should have been home to protect her. He shouldn’t have gone drinking with his buddies and she would still be here. There were so many things he didn’t get tell her and now there was no way for her to know. “Liz…..can you hear me? Are you listening? I love you, I truly do. I never thought it would hurt this much. I never thought you wouldn’t be here,” his whispers filled the silent house and he shook his head. The phone ringing made him jump and with reluctance he picked it up, “Hallo, this is Gilbert speaking.” He listened closely and he could have sworn in the static of the call he heard her voice. Slamming the phone down, he sneered at it and stomped back up to his room.

A petal caught his eye and he bent down. Examining it, he crushed it between his forefinger and thumb. Peony: her favorite flower and one that he had not allowed in the house since her passing. Gilbert swallowed hard before opening the door; there she was again, swaying to some invisible sound.  Erszébet noticed him, gesturing for him to come and dance with her. With hesitance, he took a step toward her and grasped her hand. Gilbert pulled her close and slow danced with her, humming a little tune to keep his steps steady. Erszébet felt so real, so close and with a bright smile she leaned up and whispered in his ear, “Welcome home.”

Ludwig stood out and looked out among the gravestones; he couldn’t believe he was back so soon. Four months ago they had buried Erszébet and now his brother. The tears fell down his cheeks as Alicia sobbed in his arms while Lilli clung to Vince, their heads bowed in respect. He supposed his brother was in a better place and after watching him fall into a heavy depression after her death, he hoped that he had finally found peace. The coffin began to descend into the grave and he stepped forward to throw a single rose on the coffin and waited as the others did so.  As he walked away, he felt a sense of calm wash over him and could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of Liz and Gil smiling as they watched him walk away.


	4. I'm Still Here

She stood there, watching as the wall came down. It was a momentous occasion for the Germans; they were finally uniting East and West. Feeling out of place, she shifted her weight and smoothed out her dress. Were the rumors true? Was he really dead? She looked at all the happy faces and suddenly felt like she was intruding.  As she turned to leave, a hand rested on her shoulder.  “It is good to see you, Erszébet.” She turned, looking at Ludwig, trying to smile. “It is good to see you as well, Ludwig.”

“I am not surprised to see you here considering the past you and Gilbert have, “ He paused for a moment while he studied her, “Were you going to leave?”

She nodded slowly, “Yes, I just feel so out of place, this is a day for you to be celebrating and I feel as if I am intruding.” He chuckled and grinned at her, “No, you are not. We all have reasons to celebrate. Besides, if the rumors aren’t true he will want to see you.”

She looked up at the German, “You don’t know if he is alive?” Erzsi asked trying not to sound as anxious as she felt, the one person who should know didn’t. Ludwig shook his head, “Unfortunately, the last time I heard anything from him was a couple of months ago. But, knowing Gilbert, he probably go himself into trouble and they removed his communication privileges.” Ludwig stated with a sigh before beckoning her to follow, “Come up to the front with me and we shall see together.”  She stood slightly behind him as the wall continued to crumble.

“There better be a fucking welcoming party for me!” he growled, getting antsy from how long it was taking. ‘Fuck it,’ he thought and started scrambling up the wall. He was way too impatient to wait for people to tear it down. He stood at the top, surveying the crowd.

“Never fear Gilbert Beilschmidt is alive and only slightly bruised!” he shouted, proceeding to scramble down the wall.  “Now, where is my welcoming party?”

He looked around, “Ludwig!!!” He raised his hand in greeting as he pushed through the crowd of eager family members reuniting. “It is good to see you, brother.”  He wrapped his brother in a bear hug knowing it would make Ludwig slightly uncomfortable. As Gilbert properly greeted his brother after his long absence, his eyes fell upon the woman standing behind the hulking German man. Gilbert started to wonder if he was dreaming; only to wake up and find the same blank white walls he had come to call home for the past years of his life. He stared at her; amazed that she was even there.  Gilbert slowly released his grip on his brother, moving to look at the woman he dared to call the love of his life, if only in his head.

Despite all the loud noises around him, it seemed that the world had stood still for only them.  The rest of the people celebrating were just a blur of motion as he stopped in front of her. There were so many things resting on the tip of his tongue just waiting to burst forth.  He had so much to tell her about the last few years of his life, but it all seemed so inconsequential when he looked into her eyes.  His gloved hand curled into a fist and then relaxed again, as if he was trying to rid himself of the anxiety welling in his chest.

The seconds ticked by as neither said anything to the other.  Just looking at each other, as if trying to memorize the others features in case this wasn’t real.  But, there was one way to prove it was.  Slowly, Gilbert removed his glove and reached out to caress her cheek, giving her enough time to pull away, if she desired.  But, to his great relief, she didn’t and he was able to feel the warmth and softness of her cheek on his palm.  She was real. _THIS_ was real.

He let out a sigh of relief before laughing and moving closer to Erszébet.

Her hands moved swiftly from her side to grasp his shirt, so she could pull in for a kiss.  Erszébet hadn’t moved since spotting him, but feeling his calloused hand on her cheek woke her up from the state of disbelief she had found herself in.  Besides, this kiss had been a long time coming.

His arm moved around her waist to pull her closer to him as he deepened their kiss, wanting nothing more than to feel her body against his once more.  His thoughts of taking this kiss a little further once they were alone were halted when he felt something wet run down her cheek.

Reluctantly, Gilbert pulled away, concerned etched on his features as he looked down at the tears falling down her cheeks.

“Erszi, what’s wrong?” he asked, brushing the tears away from her cheeks, “This is a happy day, you shouldn’t be crying.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his statement and shake her head, “I just wasn’t sure if you would come back to us.  If it would really be you.”  It was a concerned shared by each of them.  War had changed them both over the years and she had every right to be concerned on whether his exile would have changed his as a person.  And it had.  But, he would deal with those demons on another day.

He chuckled a little, “Well, I am a lot skinnier than the last time you saw me and I have a few new scars. But, I think that just added to how attractive I am, so I can’t count that as a negative,” Gilbert joked with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

She laughed loudly, placing her head on his chest.  Hearing his heart beat comforted her to no end especially as he wrapped his arms around her.  His smirk turned into a genuine smile as he held the Hungarian woman as tightly as he could not caring what the other people around thought.  The few moments of peace were interrupted by Ludwig clearing his throat and gesturing that they should get going.

Slowly removing her head from Gilbert’s chest, she looked up at him with a loving smile as he leaned down to give her another kiss, this one more chaste than the last.  Ludwig cleared his throat again and they both couldn’t help but look slightly embarrassed.

“Alright, alright, Ludwig.  We get the hint.  Let’s get going so Erzsi and I can make up for some lost time,” he said with a wink at Erzsi and a grin at Ludwig.  Gilbert couldn’t laugh as the both rolled their eyes at him.

It was good to be home.


	5. Just A Lazy Day

Maybe it was the moonlight streaking in to highlight her features or maybe he had just never really noticed how beautiful she looked as she slept; it made him fall for even more. He didn’t know what had woken him up in the early dawn but he was glad he was. Gilbert smiled and brushed a lock of hair off her cheek; she murmured something and shifted a little as he drew his hand back. She had been so stressed as of late and what little sleep she could get he didn’t want to disturb. Laying back with his arms beneath head he thought about what had led him to being here with her.

It had been a long convoluted road of denial and hatred between the both of them. Although, he never truly hated her; all the times he had tried to make himself believe that he need to hate her, he just couldn’t. He would see her again and his heart would skip a beat and he would fall for her again. How fierce she was and that smile that she wore when she knew she had won. Erszébet was everything he wanted and everything he wasn’t.  She was his other half whether she knew it or not.

Erzsi rolled over and snuggled into his chest and mumbled a good morning against it. Immediately he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.  She tilted her head and gave him the most adorable sleepy smile, well he thought so at least, and asked, “You’re up early. Somethin’ the matter?”   Chuckling, he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead again before trailing kisses down the bridge of her nose to her lips. He kisses her gently, running his fingers over her side and pressing closer to her. It was awesome how her body fit so perfectly next to his. She giggled a little and put her hand on his chest, running it up his neck and ruffling his already mussed hair as she kissed him back.

Pulling away reluctantly, he put his forehead against hers and smiled genuinely, “I wanted to see you before you go off to the boring meetings and tell you how much I adore you.” He kissed her forehead again before trailing kisses down to her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent and whispered, “You should just stay here with me today and cuddle.” He expected her to laugh at his unawesome need to cuddle but he wanted to feel her body pressed to his and hear her soft loving whispers as she snuggled against. Instead she leaned over and kissed his temple, “That would be nice. Are you sure you just want to cuddle though?” Nuzzling her neck, he chuckled a little before gently biting down. She groaned a little a pushed him away, “Not right now you dolt. A little later on,” she slid down and kissed him passionately as he pulled her impossibly closer. He ran his fingers up and down her spine as he kissed her back; trying to put all the words he couldn’t say to her in that one kiss. All the things he wanted to apologize for, everything that he had done and will ever do; he hoped this kiss conveyed that. It would be so much easier if he could just tell her how much she means to him; if she ever left, he wouldn’t know what to do.

She pulled away and smiled at him as she rubbed their noses together. So what if she played hooky for a day? Being here with him, that was more important now. She wanted to make memories now so if he ever did leave, she would at least have those.  

“I ain’t leavin, don’t worry,” he reassured her as he kissed her a couple times in succession. She giggled a little and grinned, “I love you Gilbert.” She didn’t expect him to say it back, she knew he couldn’t. She gasped in surprise when he whispered in her ear, “I love you too, Erszébet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: More old stories I wrote from 2011. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
